A Darkness Inside
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: AU Kagome's schoolwork is falling behind. All of her high school friends are worried about her. Inuyasha is especially worried about her. More inside. InuKag
1. The Bleeding Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Kagome's schoolwork is falling behind. All of her high school friends are worried about her. It seems like she's turning away from life. Inuyasha is especially worried about her. Can he bring back the Kagome he was starting to fall for or will it be too later too save her? Will he heal the wounds inside her heart, or will they stay broken open?  
  
Title: A Darkness Inside.  
Chapter 1: The Bleeding Heart  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said Born To Be Wild. She stared at the tear-streaked face in her mirror. How could he do that to her? How could he give his heart to Kikyo? He had already told her that his heart would be her's forever, sure they had been ten. But she didn't care she had loved him then and she still loved him.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha, how can you do this to us? How can you turn your back on our friendship? I gave you my heart forever and now it's broken."  
  
When she woke up this morning to an empty house she knew she was alone. No was ever home. So most of the time her parents never knew what was going on in her life. They were to busy with their own lives to worry about hers.  
  
She was half tempted not to go to her classes today. Kagome looked at the clock she had an hour and a half to make it to school.  
  
"Oh well I can always skip next week. Who knows maybe the school really did burn down last night."  
  
Kagome's hopes fell as she turned the corner.  
  
"Damn it was just a dream."  
  
For there in all its glory Tenseiga High was still standing tall. Kagome put on her best smile as she saw Sheliah and Sango run up to her. She then took in what they were wearing. Both wore gray hooded sweatshirts that had a huge sword on the front and said Tetsusaiga High in big red letters.  
  
"Is it track season all ready?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, it was just so cold this morning I decide to wear it."  
  
Kagome's blue-violet eyes looked over at Sheliah, she nodded as well.  
  
"Well it's been a slice guys but I got to go. Ms. Heartthrob is going to kill me if I'm late again C'ya."  
  
Kagome had dreaded going to her Chemistry class. It was one of the classes she and Inuyasha had together. Luck had been with her for once and Mr. Hott hadn't made them do a lab so she didn't have to work with him.  
  
Once the class let out Kagome tried to hurry down the hall, only to hear him call after her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
'Not today Inuyasha please not after what you told me last night when we went out.'  
  
Her luck had run out and the track star caught her by the arm.  
  
"Hey Kagome...I ...uh wanted to ask you how your little brother was doing?"  
  
Her voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"They moved him into the ICU early this morning. They give him a month, two if we're lucky."  
  
Kagome watched as he lowered his eyes to the ground. That was one of the things she loved about him. He had one violet eye and one honey brown one. His father's eyes were the same as Inuyasha's. His brother Sesshomaru had honey brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I know how you feel. I know how much he means to you."  
  
"Do you Inuyasha? I figured you've been to busy making out with your bitch! How dare you tell me you know how I feel! You told me you were her study partner and you wait tell last night on our date to tell me she's your girlfriend. How could you?"  
  
"Kagome I'll always be here for you."  
  
Tears of sadness and anger flowed from her eyes.  
  
"Really, then where were you this morning you were my ride and you never showed up. I was almost late because I had to walk, I would have drove but my car's in the shop remember?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as what Kagome was saying hit him.  
  
"Oh god Kagome I'm sorry I totally forgot. When Kikyo called I ..."  
  
"KIKYO uh. So I guess being best friends since the first grade means nothing any more."  
  
"Kagome I..."  
  
"Just stop Inuyasha. I really needed you this morning and you weren't there. If you had been you would had been there when the hospital called about Sota. Mom and dad were at work and I was alone."  
  
Inuyasha laid a hand on the back of her head as she cried against his shoulder. He had been there when Kagome's parents had told her that her eleven year-old brother had been diagnosed with kidney failure. It had been hard on her. Sota had always asked her how school was going heck he even helped her with her math. He was one smart kid none of this stuff seem fair. Sota didn't deserve this Kagome didn't deserve it.  
  
Once Kagome was finished sobbing she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh by the way Inuyasha, tell your dad, Mr. Tenseiga I said thanks for helping Sota move up the list. I know that's how he got to be in the top five on the kidney list, however I wish he hadn't."  
  
Kagome knew for a fact that Inuyasha hated his last name. Reason number one the High School he attended, had been named after his great-great-great- great grandfather. Reason number two his father had power because of who he was. Kagome guessed that reason two was the reason he hated it.  
  
"Look Inuyasha I have to go Sango's waiting. I'm sure your darling Kikyo is looking for you."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he watched her disappear into the crowd leaving the school.  
  
"I really screwed things up this time."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the sound of someone talking behind him, only to find Miroku Hentai standing behind him.  
  
"Damn it Hentai, don't do that!"  
  
Miroku grinned as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well my friend the training room is all ours."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Awesome, let's go Miroku."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sango pulled her magenta Blazer in front of Kagome's house.  
  
"Well here we are."  
  
Kagome tried to hide the sarcasm in her in her voice.  
  
"Whoopee for me."  
  
Sango frowned over at her friend.  
  
"Kagome, I'll make sure my mom calls this time to tell and lets you know how Sota is doing." (*this is really confusing*)  
  
Kagome smiled weakly over at Sango.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be home alone again. Mom's staying with Sota again and dad's out of town."  
  
Sango smiled over at her.  
  
"No problem, call me if you need me and don't worry Miroku will knock some sense into Inuyasha."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it Sango."  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome as she spoke.  
  
"Miroku just might surprise you."  
  
Kagome waved good-bye, as Sango's Blazer pulled out of her driveway. She then turned and went inside to check and see if she had any messages.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha confused.  
  
"You did what! Inuyasha tell me I didn't hear what I think I did?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned over at his best friend.  
  
"I'm not sure why I did it but I did."  
  
Both seniors wore helmets as they swung their padded batons at each other. Miroku swung hard hitting him in the side of the face, causing Inuyasha to fall off. He hit the mat below them hard. Causing Inuyasha to shake his head as he tried to stand.  
  
"What the hell you do that for Miroku?"  
  
"I was trying to knock some sense into you. I fear it did not work as  
well as I had hoped."  
  
Inuyasha growled up at Miroku.  
  
"You could have given me brain damage."  
  
"I believe Inuyasha, that you already have it, and do not tell  
me someone in your family made you."  
  
Inuyasha himself didn't really know why he had started to date Kikyo  
when Kagome was so close to him. Miroku jumped down beside Inuyasha  
and looked at him.  
  
"One day Inuyasha Kagome will not be here. What will you do  
then?"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer that. He had never thought about  
Kagome leaving. What would he do if she were gone?  
  
(A/N: I hope you guys liked please R&R you're the best. Ciao,  
InuShemeeko.) 


	2. To Stop the Pain

Summary: Kagome's schoolwork is falling behind. All of her high school friends are worried about her. It seemed like she was turning away from life. Inuyasha is especially worried about her. Can he bring back the Kagome he had started to fall in love with? Or will it be too late too save her? Will he heal the wounds inside her heart or will they stay broken open.  
  
Disclaimer: Well my wish didn't come true so I still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to my beta and to everyone who decided to read this story. You guys are the best.)  
  
Chapter 2: To Stop the Pain  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Sango cursed as she sped down the road in her blazer. She'd called Kagome's house six times already this morning and Kagome had never pick up the phone. Sango dialed Kagome's number one more time. There was still no answer. She didn't even know what Kagome was going through. If Kohaku were to ever become as sick as Sota, Sango didn't know what she would do.  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Why the hell aren't you answering the phone?"  
  
Sango thought about what had happened two weeks ago.  
  
^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^  
  
Sango had taken Kagome to see Sota at the hospital. Kagome had called her and told her that her mother had called her telling her that her little brother had asked about her. So Kagome had called to see if Sango cold take her. Kagome had, had on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt that said "Big Sisters ROCK!" Sota had given it to her a few years back. Sango had smiled at the two, no matter how many times Kagome screwed up Sota all ways made Kagome smile.  
  
"Why did it have to change?"  
  
She then did the one thing she had promised Kagome she wouldn't do she dialed Inuyasha cell number.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his side pocket as it started to bark. Miroku frowned over at him.  
  
"Um Inuyasha is your cell phone barking?"  
  
"Shut up Hentai."  
  
Inuyasha reached inside his pocket and pulled out is gold cell phone.  
  
"Yeah Sango what's up?"  
  
"Inuyasha have you seen Kagome today?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
Sango cursed into the phone.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the sound of Sango's voice. He then glanced over at Miroku.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't get her to answer the phone. I'm worried about her Inuyasha. My mom just called me this morning and told me that Sota's going down hill. I'm heading over to her house right now."  
  
"Got ya', Miroku and I will meet you there."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Tears were now flowing from Kagome's eyes once again this month. She had just gotten a call from her mother that Sota's condition was becoming worse, and after he was so close to getting the new kidney he needed.  
  
Kagome grabbed a towel off the sink and wrapped her hand inside of it and then head up the stairs.  
  
"Why now? Why did it have to be Sota?"  
  
Kagome jumped suddenly when the grease on the stove splattered all over her right arm. She winced as looked down at the blisters forming on her arm.  
  
"Oh crap this is just great."  
  
Kagome winced again when she felt a throbbing pain in her right hand. Her jump due to the grease burn had caused her knife to slip cutting her hand.  
  
"Shit. Just what I need."  
  
She headed up stairs to her bathroom to soak her burn in some cool water. Once reaching her bathroom she shut the door locking it behind her and turned on the water. Kagome grabbed another towel around her hand her was starting to soak through the other one; she then gently wiped the grease off with the hand towel. After the tub was full Kagome dipped her burnt arm into the water. The moments of the day started to resurface. Her little brother was dying and there was nothing she could do.  
  
*Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away*  
  
Water started to pour out of the tub and on to the floor where Kagome was sitting. She barely moved as the water started to soak into her clothes.  
  
*Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die*  
  
As Sango opened the door to Kagome's house, a cloud of smoke greeted her. The grease on the stove had caught fire burning Kagome's chicken strips to strips of black coal. After Kagome cut her hand she had forgotten all about the stove being on.  
  
"Kagome where are you? Kagome answer me."  
  
Once hearing the sound of running water Sango headed up the stairs. That's when she noticed the drops of blood on the carpet. After reaching the top of the steps Sango saw there was blood in front of the bathroom door as well.  
  
*I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear*  
  
Sango then started to bang on the door.  
  
"Kagome its Sango. Please open the door. Kagome tell me what happened."  
  
Sango's pleads fell on deaf ears. For now Kagome's whole body was numb from the cold water that was spilling over her. The pain in her arm and hand no longer bothered her. It was if there had never been any pain.  
  
*And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away*  
  
Sango let out a breath when she heard Inuyasha's feet pound up the stairs.  
  
"Where is she Sango?"  
  
"She's locked herself up in the bathroom. I think there's something wrong."  
  
That's when Inuyasha saw the blood on the floor, making Inuyasha start to pound on the door.  
  
"Kagome open the door. Tell us what's wrong so we can help."  
  
That's when Sango noticed the water coming from underneath the door.  
  
"Inuyasha look."  
  
One look at the water coming from underneath the door and Inuyasha kicked the door open. Both were shocked by what they saw, there was all over the floor and a vacant eyed Kagome staring into nothing.  
  
*Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die*  
  
Inuyasha splashed through the water-covered floor until he made it to the tub. Once he reached it he turned of the water, goose bumps jumped up on Inuyasha's skin when he felt how cold the water was. He then saw the burns on Kagome's arm.  
  
"Sango get me some towels we got to get her dry I think she's going into shock."  
  
"Miroku I think its time to put some of your EMT training to work."  
  
"You got it Inuyasha."  
  
With that said Miroku disappeared down the steps. Inuyasha gently lifted the pale soaking wet Kagome into his arms, and out of the bathroom. Once out in the hallway Sango was waiting for him. Inuyasha grabbed a towel from Sango and wrapped Kagome up in it.  
  
"Come on Kagome talk to me. Tell me what happened?"  
  
*Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end*  
  
Suddenly Kagome seemed to come to life at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Her teeth chattered together as she spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"I...I was fixing dinner..whe.n..when the grease splatter out of the pan, making me jump, which is when I noticed that I had cut myself. It was going to be awhile before mom came home tonight so I figured I should soak it in some water."  
  
Seconds later, Miroku was heading back up the stairs, with all the medical supplies he carried in the back of his plum colored PT Cruiser. Miroku took Kagome's right hand and unwrapped the towel from her hand. The gash was pretty wide but not wide enough for her to need stitches. Kagome winced as Miroku started to clean out the wound.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Miroku then looked into Kagome's blue-violet eyes.  
  
"Kagome this might hurt a little, but I want to keep the wound closed till we get you to the ER."  
  
He then torn off a piece of the stitching tape which would pull the skin together and keep it from bleeding. Miroku then looked over at the grease burn on Kagome's arm, it was a little blistered, but not as bad as he had seen.  
  
"Miroku how's that burn on her arm?"  
  
Miroku's gray eyes looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not as bad as what it could have been. Wiping off the grease and then soaking it in cool water was the best thing she could have done."  
  
Inuyasha's mismatched eyes looked down at Kagome's clothes. They were soaked all the way through there was no way they could take her to the hospital.  
  
"Sango you should help Kagome change her clothes."  
  
Sango nodded and helped a shaky Kagome to her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Once Sango got her into her room, she helped her sit down on her bed. She then pulled a pair of blue jeans and laid them next to Kagome. Who then started to undo her pants and pull them down followed by her socks. Sango on the other hand had turned to open Kagome's closet, while Kagome slid in to her jeans. What Sango saw when she opened the doors surprised her the most; all the shirts in Kagome's closets were either black, dark blue or red.  
  
"Uh Kagome when are all the earth tone, pink and white shirts and tops you had?"  
  
Kagome answer was simple and indifferent.  
  
"I gave them all to Goodwill."  
  
She then slowly peeled off the wet dark blue shirt that said, "YOU WISH" on it. Kagome then went around Sango and pulled out off a red shirt with flames on it that read "Hell's Nice, You Should Go" on the front. Kagome winced as she slowly pulled her right arm slowly through the armhole.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome moved around her room and then make her way out of her room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you were ok."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango said nothing as the two friends faced off together.  
  
"Well I'm fine now so you can go."  
  
Inuyasha frowned over at Kagome; he stared at her with his honey eye and violet eye trying his hardest to read her.  
  
"Well at least let me take you to the ER to make sure every thing is okay."  
  
That was the gas that started the blaze inside of Kagome.  
  
"My life will never be alright ever again Inuyasha. My little brother is dying, the doctors aren't even sure if he's going to make it to next month now."  
  
Everyone bit their lips as the tears flowed freely from Kagome's eyes. She sighed as she spoke.  
  
"I just got a call from my mom about three hours ago, and he's so close to getting the kidney he needs too."  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he took in what she had just said.  
  
'She must have been really out of it. No wonder the burn startled her she must have been deep in thought when it happened.'  
  
He then pulled in a breath as he tried to speak.  
  
"Kagome I...."  
  
Kagome cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Six weeks ago you took my hand and told me you wanted to take our friendship farther. Then on our first night out as a couple, you have the nerve to tell me you're dating someone else."  
  
Kagome then continued to let Inuyasha have it. She then started to poke Inuyasha in the center of his chest with a finger as she continued.  
  
"What really topped it off was that you told me who you were dating right before you kissed me!"  
  
"Kagome I didn't mean..."  
  
"No, let my finish. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will love this."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango turned their heads to listen.  
  
"Is that it is KIKYO no less. You could have been seeing Taylor, or Miya, hell you could have been seeing Rin and I wouldn't have cared, but no."  
  
Kagome's last push with her finger caused Inuyasha to fall on his butt.  
  
"Kagome wait you don't understand you never let me finish that night."  
  
Inuyasha's words fell on deaf ears for Kagome was no longer there.  
  
"Damn it. If she would just let me explain. That it wasn't really a date. It was just Kikyo has been though the same thing as Kagome is going through now."  
  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Well my friend you sure seem to have done it this time. You know how Kikyo is as soon as the rumor hits the school about you supposedly dating her. She'll be over you like flies to honey."  
  
"Oh, God help me."  
  
Inuyasha then gently banged his head against the wall. He knew Miroku was right. Kikyo had been trying for years to get her nails in him, and he had been stupid enough to walk into the trap. He just hoped he could fix things with Kagome soon. Inuyasha had a feeling that things were about to get worse, he only hoped he could catch her when she fell.  
  
(A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I think I messed up bad then again I was messed up when I was trying to right it. Please R&R. NO FLAMES! I will delete them if I get them. No I just might tell my other reviewers about them and let them use it for their torches. Who knows what I might do? Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	3. Love Bites

Disclaimer: * Hands out flyers* That read: InuShemeeko does not own Inuyasha. So go on and read the chapter.  
  
Summary: Kagome's schoolwork is falling behind. All of her high school friends are worried about her. It seems like she's turning away from life. Inuyasha is especially worried about her. Can he bring back the Kagome he was starting to fall for or will it be too later too save her? Will he heal the wounds inside her heart, or will they stay broken open?  
  
Title: A Darkness Inside  
Chapter 3: Love Bites  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha hurried down the hallway and then a flight of stairs. He breathing was becoming labored.  
  
'Did I lose her?'  
  
Inuyasha jumped when a hand grabbed him from behind. Causing him to jump as he faced the person.  
  
"Ahhh! Damn it Miroku don't do that."  
  
"Running from Miss Miko again? You know Inuyasha she going to catch you again."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and then frown over at Miroku.  
  
"Don't remind me Hentai. Who knew Kikyo was so determined? Damn it, with her chasing me all morning I haven't been able to find Kagome."  
  
'It's been three weeks! I need to see how she's doing. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't get away from Kikyo.'  
  
Miroku froze as he looked behind him.  
  
"Run Inuyasha my friend, Kikyo at ten o' clock."  
  
Inuyasha's orbs glanced quickly behind Miroku.  
  
"Crap! What, does she have on her Tenseiga seeking missiles?"  
  
Inuyasha waved a bye at Miroku before he disappeared into the crowd of students. He could only hope that he could keep his distanced from Kikyo. The little bitch was doing this on purpose. She knew that he had never planned to ever date her. Kikyo was just one of those rich little girls who thought she could have whatever she wanted.  
  
'Well guess what Kikyo you can't have this Tenseiga member not if I have anything to do with it.'  
  
Inuyasha cringed when he heard her call his name.  
  
"Inuyasha, Oh Inuyasha wait up!"  
  
He moaned and slapped a hand against his face.  
  
'Why me?'  
  
Kikyo's dark eyes narrowed as she saw Kagome heading down the hallway.  
  
'This is a perfect chance to show her that Inuyasha belongs to me.'  
  
Kikyo held tight to Inuyasha as she pressed herself against him.  
  
"Kikyo what are you do...?"  
  
She then quickly placed her lips firmly against his, cutting him off.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway, today she wore black combat boots, a tight fitting pair of dark blue jeans as well as a black shirt that read "Bite ME!" a pair of fangs surrounded the words that had blood dripping from them. Kagome scanned the hallway looking for Inuyasha. She smiled slightly when she spotted him; she really needed to talk to him.  
  
'I've been suck a jerk. Inuyasha has only been trying to explain things to me and I've been to stubborn to listen to him.'  
  
*Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled*  
  
That's when Kagome saw Kikyo walking up to Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
*Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she *  
  
What Kikyo did next was enough to make her heart stop, or maybe lose her lunch. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing Inuyasha was kissing her. She had been ready to listen to his explanation, but now it just hurt too much.  
  
*Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled*  
  
So with her heart bleeding she did the first thing she could think of. Kagome walked over to the nearest senior and kissed him on the lips. The male senior smiled smugly as he kissed Kagome back with a passion.  
  
*Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie*  
  
Kagome knew that if someone were to look at her heart it would be shattered in to a million pieces.  
  
'So he is with her. I figured just as much. But why?'  
  
She just couldn't let him hurt her anymore. She was hurting enough because of her little brother. Kagome knew now that she would have to try and move on without him.  
  
*I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore*  
  
****************************************  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kikyo roughly away from him. His anger could be seen inside of his colored eyes.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
He then saw the evil smirk on her face and turned to find Kagome kissing the one person besides their principal Mr. Miasma, that he hated with a vengeance and that was Koga Wolfward.  
  
What he saw hurt him more then Kagome would ever know.  
  
'She's kissing him how can she do that?'  
  
Inuyasha then realized that Kagome must have seen Kikyo kissing him. His violet eyes darken with anger, as his honey eye blazed with anger. Inuyasha whirled around and glared at Kikyo.  
  
"Shit! You did that on purpose, saw Kagome coming and you just had to hurt her. Hell you probably figured you might as well make a fool of me as well!"  
  
*It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool*  
  
Inuyasha glance once more over at Kagome. Anger building deep inside him, he had no clue how he was going to explain this to Kagome it was clear that she had already made her decision on what she thought it meant. He was now screwed and he knew it. Inuyasha stormed pass Kikyo. Leaving Kagome in Koga's arms.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Koga looked smugly down at Kagome Higurashi as she pulled out of the kiss. She bit her lip as she looked up at who it was.  
  
'Oh great I'm so dumb. Why did it have to be him?'  
  
"Well, well, Kagome you're the last person I would have expected to kiss me."  
  
Kagome felt trapped she knew how Koga felt about her and now she had just given him what he wanted; HER.  
  
Koga smirked again as his blue eyes locked with her violet one's.  
  
"I liked it. Let's try that again."  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise as Koga pulled her closer to him and pulled her into a heated kiss.  
  
Koga smiled to himself.  
  
'Kagome's mine now, I like to see InuTrasha try to take her from me.'  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
'Ah shit what did I just get my self into now?'  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
(A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Please let me know what you think. My reviewers rock.) 


	4. Problems of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not sure how to say this again, but I just don't own him. Oh I don't own any of the lyrics in this chapter the song Maybe Tomorrow belongs to Stereophonics.  
  
(A/Ns: First I would like to thank kagomesama1489 for helping me with the title of this chapter and a thanks to my beta AntarStarChild for taking time out of her busy schedule to go over my chapters. I hope she knows how much I love her (as a friend).  
  
Second I'm going to answer a question asked by FanFicQueen1: Why does Inuyasha have two different colored eyes?  
  
A: Inuyasha has one honey colored eye and one violet eye, just because I that it would be interesting to write it that way. The honey eye is a honey brown, I thought in that way we kind of get something fun.  
  
Well that's it Thanks for reviewing hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, now on with the story.)  
  
Title: A Darkness Inside  
Chapter 4: Problems of the Heart  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Sango's eyes widened at what she had seen in front her. Kagome had purposely kissed Koga. Yeah sure she had seen Inuyasha kiss Kikyo but that little bitch was the one who did it.  
  
"Aw man this is just great. Kagome was in a good mood today too. How are Miroku and I going to fix this?"  
  
Sota had started to turn around he was now second on the list, which had caused Kagome to feel like there still might be some hope out there. Sango decided to go and try to head Inuyasha off before the boy did something stupid.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe this he was so fucking pissed right now that no one dared to get in his way. He just couldn't figure out why every time he would start to earn her trust again something happened to make his plans fall apart.  
  
*I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
With me*  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Inuyasha swung his left hand right into the driver's side door. Leaving a dent in the side of his red fire metallic Mustang GT Coupe. He should have never talked to Kikyo; he'd only been trying to help Kagome. Inuyasha then started to beat his head on the rim of his closed car door; he then felt a presence behind him.  
  
"You know what Kikyo I've had enough out of you so why don't you just leave me the hell ALONE!"  
  
He turned on a heel to face the person behind him. Inuyasha widened when he saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, hey Sango. I thought you were someone else."  
  
She smiled over at Inuyasha.  
  
"So I heard. You think that's a good idea?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her confused.  
  
"Is what a good idea?"  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Beating your head on the rim of your car door. I mean you can't afford to lose anymore brain cells."  
  
Inuyasha smirked over at her.  
  
"Oh, hahaha Sango very funny."  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
"I try. It's hard keeping up with Miroku."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Kagome slid down her locker and just sat there. It had taken her awhile to get away from Koga but she had done it.  
  
*It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free*  
  
She felt like she was dying inside. Her world seemed to be falling apart and all she wanted to do was disappear. There was no way to get away or was there. No Kagome shook the thought away; there was no way she could take her own life. She cared about Inuyasha too much even if he didn't feel the same way.  
  
*So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home*  
  
Kagome then beat the back of her head against her locker. Suddenly a  
soft male voice spoke to her.  
  
"I heard you could kill brain cells that way."  
  
Kagome looked up to see Miroku smiling down at her.  
  
"Oh hey Miroku."  
  
Miroku sat down beside Kagome to talk.  
  
"You know Inuyasha would never willingly kiss her right?"  
  
Her sad violet eyes glazed over as she nodded her head.  
  
Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"Great because I know for a fact that he was looking for you earlier until Kikyo caught him."  
  
He then asked Kagome the one thing that had been on his mind forever.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much he cares for you? I know for fact that he cares a lot about you. Kagome I believe that if anything ever happened to you, that he would truly stop living."  
  
Kagome looked away from him. Her heart hurt too much to listen to Miroku lie to her. Miroku could tell that she wasn't buying it.  
  
"He really does care about you Kagome."  
  
Miroku then laughed. "He's even tried to compare you to the beauty of a rose. I was there and saw it."  
  
The comical look on Miroku's face made her giggle. Did Miroku really mean all those things he had said? Kagome knew in her heart that she thought he was the most breath-taking man in the world.  
  
*I look around at a beautiful life  
Been the upperside of down  
Been the inside of out  
But we breathe  
We breathe*  
  
********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha smiled over at Sango.  
  
"Thanks for the talk."  
  
*I wanna breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean  
Wanna take my time for me  
All me*  
  
"Anytime Inuyasha. You know that both Miroku and I care about the two of you right?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and reached to open his car door. Sango narrowed her eyes at him as he slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going?"  
  
"For a quick drive I need to clear my head. Don't worry I'll come back to pick you guys up ok."  
  
He grinned at her one more time before he sped away, leaving Sango standing in the parking lot.  
  
*So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home*  
  
Inuyasha knew he had to get away from everything and every one in order to clear his mind. However he knew that she would remain on his mind. All he wanted to do was find a way back to the woman he loved with all his heart, which was Kagome. Inuyasha could only pray that maybe tomorrow he would figure out a way to bring her back.  
  
*So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home*  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kagome smiled up at Miroku as he helped her up.  
  
"Thanks for the talk Miroku, and the laugh I needed that."  
  
"Anything for a friend Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled at him once again, "Well I think I'll go outside for a walk."  
  
"Would you like me to walk with you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now go find Sango I know you want too. So go."  
  
Miroku gave her a quick hug and one of his stupid grins as he head off to find Sango. Kagome giggled to herself what would she do if she didn't have friends like them.  
  
She then made her way outside. It was beautiful out. Kagome's thoughts then flooded with images of Inuyasha. She then kicked herself mentally in the head; she was still trying to figure out how Koga ended up in the hall like that. Mr. Tai was a hard P.E. teacher, you had to be there on the dot so how did he manage to slip by?  
  
*So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home*  
  
'I have to explain things to Inuyasha if not today then maybe tomorrow I can do it.'  
  
Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't hear any one until it was to late to do any thing but scream. Her violet eyes widened, as she was dragged behind the school. She was then pinned hard against the brick building.  
  
"Kagome now I believe I told you that we would to try that kiss again and you had the nerve to just walk away from me."  
  
Koga pressed his firm body against Kagome slim figure trapping her again the building. He then pressed he's heated lips against her soft ones.  
  
"Koga get off of me. Now!"  
  
Kagome tried to push against him but he had immobilized her. That when she heard the same soft voice that had talked to her earlier.  
  
"You heard the lady, Wolfward. Now leave her alone."  
  
Koga smirked at Miroku as he saw him standing behind him.  
  
"Just what do you plan on doing Hentai, grope me to death?"  
  
Koga laughed at his own joke. That when Miroku ran at him Koga was ready and elbowed him in the stomach, causing Miroku to crumble to the ground in pain.  
  
Kagome screamed and tried to run to him and see if he was ok. Unfortunately Koga's strong arm grabbed her once again.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going Kagome? You're mine, so let's finish that kiss shall we?"  
  
Her mind was racing; her now wild eyes glanced at the ground where Miroku lay not moving. He had tried to protect her and had gotten hurt because of it.  
  
'If I hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't be stuck like this.'  
  
The brick scraped the backs of her arms as he threw her against the school building.  
  
"Now Higurashi since you're my woman now I'll show you how a real kiss is."  
  
Kagome tensed as she felt him harden in front of her. Fear poured through her blood like ice-cold water, as she thought of the worse.  
  
'He's going to rape me and no one will know.'  
  
Kagome heart stopped when a familiar voice boomed behind them.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her again, you piece of filth!"  
  
Koga pressed his lips harder against Kagome's causing them to bruise.  
  
"I said get the hell off of her!"  
  
"Well, well if it isn't InuTrasha. Don't you always come running to your friend like a little doggy?"  
  
Inuyasha's honey brown eye looked over at Kagome while his violet kept an eye on Koga. He winced when he saw the fear in her eyes, but really topped the cake was the bruise that was forming on her lips.  
  
"You'll pay for her lips you little prick."  
  
The Inuyasha then towards him both guys were about the same weight. Inuyasha ducked a couple of Koga's punches. One happened to catch Inuyasha in the corner of the mouth. Koga smirked as blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Looks like I hit you pretty boy."  
  
This time Inuyasha's left fist swung around and hit Koga's left cheek hard knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with pride as he looked down at Koga.  
  
"That, Wolfward is what you get when you mess with my friends."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome peeled a moaning Miroku off the ground. Kagome wanted to get him some medical attention as soon as she could. Koga had hit him pretty hard in the stomach.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled shyly up at him.  
  
"I'm alright. Thank you."  
  
All Inuyasha could do was smile at her. Right now they didn't need words their actions and eyes said it all.  
  
(A/N: I'm not a Koga hater it's just how it worked out for this chapter. Well I hope guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	5. Saying the Right Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just the story line that they are in.  
  
Title: A Darkness Inside  
Chapter 5: Saying the Right Words  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he started up his Red Fire Metallic Mustang Deluxe GT Coupe. His eyes drifted over to the girl that was sitting beside him. Her violet eyes were cast out the window. However it was how tense her body seemed to be that was worrying him. Inuyasha shifted gear and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Um......Kagome are you ok? Koga didn't, did he?"  
  
Kagome turned away from the window and cased her eyes down at the floor.  
  
"No Inuyasha he didn't."  
  
Inuyasha was a half a mile to his house, when he pulled over to the road over looking Doves Peek. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he put his car into park.  
  
"My mom wanted me to tell you that you're more then welcome to stay the night at our house. My mom talked to your mom earlier, and she said it was ok with her."  
  
Kagome nodded her head she then cased her two sad eyes down again. Inuyasha's heart cried out to her as he saw the hurt in her beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"If I hadn't gotten there when I did I hate to think about what he might of done to you."  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha he didn't hurt me."  
  
Inuyasha turned in his seat and reached a hand across to cup her chin in the palm of his hand. Lifting her head and making her look up at him.  
  
"No Kagome you're wrong, he did hurt you."  
  
Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's bruised lips with a finger.  
  
"He had no right. No one has the right to treat a woman like he did."  
  
Kagome's mind was spinning as Inuyasha leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his. Inuyasha pulled away when he felt Kagome wince against his lips.  
  
"Sorry about that. Your lips must still be pretty sore. It's just ever since Jr. High together I've wanted to kiss you, that I........"  
  
Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster as Kagome smiled at him. That was the Kagome he knew. Not the dark cold hearted one he had been seeing for weeks. Her smile was all he needed to make up his mind.  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly as he turned the key and his engine roared to life.  
  
"So do you want to stay the weekend at my house?"  
  
Suddenly Kagome started to giggle and then laugh.  
  
'She's laughing Kagome really is laughing it's been so long I almost forgot what it sounded like.'  
  
He then raised an eyebrow as he looked curiously over at her.  
  
"What's so funny Kagome?"  
  
Kagome giggled harder and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking about five years ago when we were in Jr. High and Sesshomaru had to pick you up from school. The look on Sesshomaru's face when you called him his Iciness."  
  
"Then just to get back at you he called me your worthless wench friend. You got sooo mad at him that you jumped on his back and wrapped your arms around his neck."  
  
Kagome was giggling so hard at the memory that her sides were hurting.  
  
"You told him that you were going to ring his neck, so then nobody would want him, if he didn't apologize to me."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms in front of him as he thought back to that day.  
  
"Well he had no business being rude to you. You weren't a wench then and you aren't one now."  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and turned to look over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh I'm not am I? Then why is it every time you get mad at me you call me a wench, if I'm really not one?"  
  
Inuyasha felt trapped how was he going to get out of this one? Then the thought hit him.  
  
'I'll just tell Kagome the truth. That's what she wants anyway.'  
  
"You're one of my best friends Kagome. Just because I call you that doesn't really mean its truth."  
  
Kagome gasped at Inuyasha reply. Was he really being honest with her? Yes, she knew that he had to be.  
  
"Inuyasha, I.....I'm....."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her and smirked.  
  
"Feh, no big deal. We're home."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's Mustang roared up his drive way. It wasn't that she'd never been there, because she had. It was just that the Tenseiga home was breath taking. The house was three stories high, three marble white pillars stood in front of the gray and white-bricked house. While a water fountain made of four great dogs stood in the front yard. Kagome had always dreamed of a house like this, but it had always been a dream and that was it.  
  
Before she realize he was gone. Inuyasha had her door open for her.  
  
"Um......earth to Kagome, are you coming inside or are you going to stare at my house all day?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry. I can never get over how beautiful your house is."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled lightly at this.  
  
"Still you've seen my house close to thirty times already."  
  
Kagome smiled softly up at Inuyasha as he helped her out of the car.  
  
"Know that but I still can't help it."  
  
A thought then ripped through Kagome's mind.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha I don't have a change of clothes, with me."  
  
Inuyasha led the way to the front door as he answered Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure mother will have something for you to wear. Besides Toki has been dying to see you, four year olds are so annoying."  
  
Kagome laughed as the two of them made their way inside.  
  
"Well I'm sure she can't help it. Having you and Sesshomaru as her brothers, plus if she's annoying I'm sure she learned it from you."  
  
Kagome teased as Inuyasha gave her a hurt look. Before Inuyasha could say anything, he found himself lying on the tile floor. Kagome giggled at the sight before her, Inuyasha looked so cute with Toki sitting on top of him. The four year old then started to bounce on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inutasha, Inutasha mommy said you would play with me. Let's play, let's play!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned each time Toki's little butt landed on his stomach.  
  
"Yeah sure squirt I'll play with you. Can I get up first?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Toki climb off of Inuyasha. Once he was up Toki started to run always from him. She however wasn't fast enough Inuyasha caught her under the arms and spun her around. The little girl's screams soon turned in to giggles.  
  
Toki had the same slivery hair as her two brothers. Her eyes were a darker honey brown then Sesshomaru and the one of Inuyasha's. Toki's little eyes soon found Kagome standing in the hallway with them.  
  
"Oh yay! Inutasha brought Kagoma with him for the weekend."  
  
Inuyasha grinned as his little sister danced around Kagome.  
  
"See I told you that she's been dying to see you."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hours later Kagome found herself stepping out the bubble bath Inuyasha had fixed for her. Dinner had just been the four of them; Sesshomaru had taken his wife, Rin out to dinner. They had become a couple Sesshomaru's senior year, and had married the following summer Sesshomaru would graduate from college this summer, while Rin was still a junior; the two were planning on renewing their vows. As well as welcoming the second edition into their family, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was out of town on business, his company worked with old antiques of all kinds.  
  
Kagome slipped into the pink silk night grown Inuyasha's mother had given to her, and then slipped into the lacey robe that went with it. Kagome then turned the knob on the door that would lead her into Inuyasha's room. Her violet eyes took in Inuyasha's room. His walls were a cobalt blue, there where pictures of wolves on each of his walls. Kagome was still admiring Inuyasha room when she caught him pacing in front of his bed. Kagome then smiled at the gold painted metal headboard, at the center the metal was bend to make a wolf's head. Her violet eyes lowly drifted to the dark blue silk sheets that lay on his bed.  
  
Movement to her right caused her to turn her head. There is front of his bedroom door was a pacing Inuyasha. He was mumbling to himself as he walked back and forth in front of his door. Kagome looked over at him as confusion filled her eyes.  
  
"Uh.... Inuyasha are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice. He had been so deep in thought that he had even heard her come into his room. Inuyasha quickly placed the item in his hand back into his side pocket.  
  
"Oh Kagome. So did you enjoy the bubble bath?"  
  
Kagome nodded at him. Inuyasha then quickly came and took her by the hand and led her to sit on his bed. It was then that Kagome noticed the pink and white roses lying on his bed. Inuyasha's eyes caught Kagome's drifting over to stare at the flowers.  
  
A small blush flushed the sides of his cheeks as he spoke.  
  
"I had planned to do all of this last month on V-day but it all got away from me. So I figured now is just as good."  
  
Kagome's heart started to beat faster inside of her chest.  
  
'Oh my god what is Inuyasha talking about?'  
  
Inuyasha's hand shook lightly as he pulled the object out of his pocket.  
  
"I've known you for a long time Kagome. I fell in love with you the first day we met; sure we were both six but hey. For my whole life growing up you've always been there for me. Now it's my turn."  
  
Kagome felt the heat start to fill her face as Inuyasha got on his knees in front of her.  
  
"I've never been that good at this kind of thing. So here goes, Kagome Higurashi will you spend forever with me?"  
  
Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart told her to answer with a yes. While the rest of her body just stopped. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched her collapse in front of him. He reached out and caught her before she fell from his bed.  
  
Inuyasha gently laid her head on one of the pillows on his bed. At first Inuyasha became worried that something might truly be wrong. Then he realized that he kind of just sprung it on her.  
  
"I hope that she just fainted out of surprise and not because her answer was no."  
  
Inuyasha then tenderly wiped a wisp of hair from her face. He then sighed in relief as he watched her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Hey there beautiful you scared me there for a minute."  
  
The words Inuyasha had spoken to her minutes ago flew through her mind, as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha as tears ran down her face. The last couple of weeks she had doubted his true feelings about her. On top of that the stupid little stunt Kikyo pulled didn't help either.  
  
"Oh god yes, yes Inuyasha I want to spend forever with you. I never thought that you would ever ask me that. I love you sooooooo much."  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he pulled her lips to his. They remained in the kiss until they both realized they needed air.  
  
"Kagome you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words, as well as how much I'll wanted to say them to you."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Izayoi smiled and shook her head as she walked by her son's room. The excited scream from Kagome had drawn her to her son's bedroom door.  
  
'So my son Inuyasha has popped the question to her. It's too bad his father wasn't here.'  
  
Izayoi now knew that both her sons had grown up. For the both were now getting ready to started their own lives with the one's they cared about. She only hoped that they all made the right choices. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha had told Kagome that her mother wished her to say here, longer than the weekend. There was good news to all the bad; Sota had made it through surgery with flying colors. Now they just had to wait and see if his body would reject the new kidney or not.  
  
"It's a shame Taku chose not to stay with his family now. The hurt of her father leaving them must be hard on her. I'm so glad Inuyasha can be there for her."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha crawled up behind Kagome and spooned her body against his. He then pressed his nose in the nape of her neck, pulling in the scent of roses and honeysuckle. Inuyasha felt himself harden as he felt himself being enticed by her wonderful smell.  
  
Kagome stiffened slightly as she felt something harden behind her. When she realized what it was she blushed at the thought of his pulsing manhood. Oh God how she wanted to be with him right now. She just had too many things on her mind that made her want to just get lost in his arms. Inuyasha felt her stiffen and he knew why.  
  
"Kagome.....do you want to talk about him?"  
  
Her answer was a shake of her head. Inuyasha then sighed.  
  
"I understand just let me know when you're ready to talk."  
  
Inuyasha then slowly rolled away from her. He knew that if he didn't do something to put out the fire in his groin, he might do something he and Kagome weren't ready for.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I'm going to go and take a quick shower. I'll be back."  
  
Kagome smiled then answered him. "Oh ok."  
  
She then sat up and swung her feet around the side of the bed. Knowing that she had just killed the mood. Kagome knew which him Inuyasha had been talking about and it wasn't Koga. He had been talking about her father. The memory of him leaving them just made Kagome want to get lost.  
  
Kagome then walked over to her book bag and pulled out a condom that she had with her. She stared at it before she stuffed it back into her bag. No she couldn't do it. Kagome then heard the doorknob to the bathroom turn and click open. Her violet eyes met with his beautiful mismatched eyes.  
  
Inuyasha saw a strange wanting deep inside of Kagome's eyes. He knew it all to well for he to felt the same way. Inuyasha came up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He was worried about her but and the same time he felt the same burning heat return to his groin. Inuyasha eyes widened when he felt Kagome press her body closer to his throbbing heat.  
  
Kagome then turned her bright sad eyes up to face his.  
  
"Inuyasha? If I were to ask something of you, you wouldn't think terrible of me would you?"  
  
Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands as she turned to face him.  
  
"Kagome. I love you nothing you ask will make me think less of you."  
  
Their lips soon meet in as blaze of heated passion. Kagome soon found herself in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha gently laid her down on the silk sheets of his bed. Neither one of them broke the kiss. A warning soon broke through Kagome's head. She wasn't wearing protection. But was he?  
  
"Inuyasha wait we can't."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to know why she was now cautious; he had wanted to be safe. So he himself was covered. His voice became strange as he caught how husky it had become.  
  
"Kagome I have on protection if that's what you're worried about? I could wait if you want to go put on one to.......o."  
  
His last word trailed off as Kagome pressed her lips to his passionately. All of a sudden time was standing still as the two became lost in each other's arms. Inuyasha pulled the silk bow to her robe. His hands roamed up the sides of Kagome's hips, sliding the silk gown up away from her body. Her soft creamy fresh called out to him to touch it. Inuyasha slowly pulled the gown up over her head.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes pulled in each wonderful curve of her breath taking body. Soon she would be his, she would be his first and last, as he would be for her. His tongue played with the tickle spot under she collarbone. Inuyasha could once again felt himself harden with the need to fill her with his seed. He pulled in a breath as he felt Kagome slim fingers popping open the snaps on the side of his boxers.  
  
Kagome felt her fingers wandering toward his heat that was now swollen with the want of her. In all her wildest dreams she had never realized that something could become so large and hard at the same time. She then wrapped her fingers around his pulsing heat, Kagome then smiled at the moan of pleasure that emitted from with in him.  
  
Inuyasha moaned once more, his senses were reeling from the rapturous pleasure that he was receiving from Kagome.  
  
'Damn, for someone who is a virgin she sure picks up things. Must be all the reading she does.'  
  
Before he started to drift away. Inuyasha placed his hands on top of Kagome's, gently leading her away from his throbbing heat.  
  
"Now it's time I give you the same pleasure that I have received from you."  
  
Kagome felt a strange heat building deep inside her womanhood as Inuyasha's finger pushed through her folds, opening her virgin's core to him. He then braced her for his entrance, his lips crushed heatedly down on her, blocking out her startled cry.  
  
She had become startled as his throbbing heat started to push through her folds. Inuyasha continued to explore her very core, he found himself thrusting deeper into her core as he broke through her virgin walls. Kagome stifled a cry as a brief pain washed through her core. Pure wonderful rapture was now coursing through her body, for now she felt as if she was complete.  
  
The fires deep within their souls seem to come to life as their two bodies stayed to become as one. Kagome soon found herself moving her hips in time with each one of he rhythmic thrust into her core. Each lover soon found them-selves reaching the climax of their own passion, as their bodies melded together.  
  
Inuyasha could feel himself reaching the climax of his desire as he gave one last deep thrust into Kagome's soft folds. Slipping his seed into her awaiting core. He then found himself panting heavily, as he lay next to a breathless Kagome as well.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he pulled Kagome into his arms. She was now his forever, violet eyes slowly drifted closed as Inuyasha brushed a stray lock out of her face. God, how he loved this woman and before long she would be his forever.  
  
"I just hope I can keep you in the light, now that I have you in it again. An angel like you shouldn't have to be trapped in the dark."  
  
He soon followed Kagome in a deep peaceful sleep as the night stars shone above them outside. Yet there was nothing that could prepare them for the heartache that was to come.  
  
(A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it? *Grins* I hope the room temperature was as good for you as it was for me.)  
  
Oh hey guys Check out: ~Why Me?~ by silentslayer It's rated R and it's Inu/Kag. An awesome fic so check it out sometime. 


	6. Hidden Agendas

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I just own this story idea. I don't own the Song Weathered: Creed does.  
  
Title: A Darkness Inside  
Chapter 6: Hidden Agendas  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha covered his head with his pillow as the loud sound of a dog barking rang inside his ear. He mumbled something as he shifted the pillow over his head.  
  
"Stupid dog."  
  
Kagome moaned as she lifted her head. The sound of the dog barking in their room waking her up, her sleepy violet eyes looked over at his bed stand and then down at Inuyasha. She then tried shaking him awake.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up. It your cell phone that's barking aren't you going to answer it?"  
  
Kagome then picked up the barking phone and placed it right next to Inuyasha's ear causing him to jump out of bed. She couldn't stop the giggles that came from within her as she watched Inuyasha fell out of bed and on to his butt. Kagome then held his gold cell phone out to him.  
  
"Um Inuyasha, your cell phone is barking for you."  
  
Inuyasha raised two very confused eyes up to meet his future wife. He then registered the cell phone she was holding out too him. Pulling himself up onto his feet he reached out and took the phone from Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for the voice that came out of the other end.  
  
"INUYASHA! How could you let Koga hit Miroku like that? After all if you had just stayed and tried to talk to HER, then he wouldn't have gotten HURT!"  
  
Kagome winced as she heard the angry voice coming from the phone.  
  
'Oh boy, Sango doesn't sound happy in the least bit. Poor Inuyasha, I bet his ears are ringing now.'  
  
Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha was now trying to defend his self and failing miserably.  
  
"Sango it's not like I told him to let Koga hit him. He know how to block so he shou....."  
  
Sango cut him off and continued to yell at him.  
  
"No you have no excuses. You need to stop being so afraid and go on and tell her how you feel."  
  
"Um...Sango I...."  
  
"Did I say I was finished yet? No I didn't, you know Miroku and I are tired of you two beating around the bush. I think I'll called Kagome and give her a piece of my mind as well."  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip and looked over at Kagome. The look in his eyes told her that Sango had said something about calling her at home. Kagome just nodded her head.  
  
"You can't do that Sango."  
  
"And why can't I call her Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard before he answered her.  
  
"You can't call her, because she here with me looking right at me."  
  
The line went silent for a moment and then Sango responded.  
  
"Oh I see. Well I guess I should be going now bye."  
  
With that said she hung up the phone. Inuyasha in turn flipped his cell phone closed, and grinned over at Kagome.  
  
"Now what were we doing before Sango called?"  
  
Kagome smacked his shoulder as he crawled around the bed toward her. She giggled in response.  
  
"We were sleeping Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smirked over at her before he spoke.  
  
"Are you sure that's what we were doing? Cause I kind of remember something like this."  
  
He leaned over and placed his now heated lips against her's in a passionate kiss.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Koga was on his way to his blue V8 Dodge truck, when a hand came out and slapped the side of his face. His blue eyes turned to the right to find out who had just slapped him, only to find Kikyo standing next to him.  
  
"Kikyo what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kikyo narrowed her dark brown eyes over at him.  
  
"How dare you. I gave her right to you and you couldn't hold on to her."  
  
Koga straightened as he stared down at Kikyo.  
  
"You know what Kikyo you got some nerve demanding things from me you know? If you haven't noticed my face is messed up because of your pretty boy. "  
  
Kikyo looked away from him as Koga continued to talk to her.  
  
"If InuTrasha hadn't shown up I would have held on to her. I would have made her want me. What do you want with that rich boy any way?"  
  
Kikyo smirked over at him.  
  
"The same reason you want Kagome for. A little fun and to unnerve Kagome in the same matter you wish to do it to Inuyasha with Kagome."  
  
Koga smirked over at Kikyo as he wrapped a firm arm around her slim waist.  
  
"If you ever change your mind about little money bags look me up. Who know you just might decide that you like me better then InuTrasha."  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly up at Koga; she then turned her face away from him.  
  
"Please what gave you the idea that I would ever want something to do with you?"  
  
Koga's lips suddenly came down capturing her within his. Koga's firm body then pressed against Kikyo's, causing her to lean against Koga's truck. Kikyo's breathing came out in short pants as her chocolate eyes burned into his blue.  
  
It was Koga's turn to smirk this time.  
  
"The way I see it maybe if neither of us gets what we want from the other person we seek. Perhaps we'll have a better chance with one another. Well see you this weekend at Hiraikotsu's party I think she's having it at the Tenseiga place."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome had just gotten comfortable in each other's arms, when Inuyasha's cell-phone started to bark once again. Inuyasha sighed as he read the in coming number. He then hit the talk button.  
  
"Now what did I do Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hide the annoyance that was laced in with his words. He then waited for Sango to speak.  
  
"Oh no Inuyasha I'm done for right now. It's just um...I wanted to make sure it was still ok for me to throw my spring break party at your place?"  
  
Inuyasha remained quiet for a moment before he answered Sango.  
  
"Yeah, my mom and dad are still cool with it."  
  
What he said next surprised Sango so much she almost fell down.  
  
"Oh by the way tell Miroku that the next time he comes over. I'll help him with some defensive moves. That way he can kick the other guys butt next time, instead of them kicking his."  
  
Inuyasha started to laugh his ass off at the sound that he heard come from the other side. It was the one clue that told him and Sango wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey, Sango don't you and Miroku do something that I wouldn't."  
  
Just as Sango got ready to shot profanities at him, Inuyasha then decided to end the call.  
  
"Talk to you later Sango bye."  
  
Inuyasha smirked over a Kagome as she giggled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know Sango's not like that. She going to kill you when she sees you."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no.  
  
"Nah, she'll be to busy slapping Miroku, to be bothered about hurting me."  
  
Inuyasha turned off his ringer and then turned his eyes back to his goddess, his love.  
  
"Now where were we? If I'm right it was something like this."  
  
Inuyasha's kissed Kagome lips and then nibbled on her neck. His tongue then came out and slowly came out and traced the sides of her neck. Inuyasha then smirked at Kagome's reaction.  
  
"Yep, That's what I thought." ************************************************************************  
  
A mix of shock and anger was etched on the girl's face, as she hung up the phone. Her brown eyes then held the slate colored one's that stood behind her.  
  
"I don't believe it he hung up on me. He's got some nerve."  
  
Sango gasped as she felt something cup her butt. Her face reddened as she turned to face the culprit.  
  
"Look here Hentai just because Inuyasha said something about not doing something he wouldn't doesn't mean you can."  
  
Sango's hand came around and made contact with the side of his face. Miroku then fell to the floor anime style. @-@  
  
"I didn't want to hit you but you just couldn't listen."  
  
She shook her head as she walked away from a swirly-eyed Miroku.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Koga slammed the door to his blue V8 Dodge truck. He was screwed and he knew it, he also knew how much Inuyasha cared for Kagome and her for him. However with Kikyo breathing down his neck with the real reason he had gotten fired from his last job he didn't have a choice. His older brother Ken was in college, that made him the second oldest in his family of six. He's mother depended on him; to help pay the rent and bills her job alone wasn't enough.  
  
*I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine*  
  
'I'll do anything to protect my family from the truth of my dirty mistake.'  
  
He then sighed.  
  
*Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone*  
  
"Even if it means hurting you Kagome. I do care about you, however my family has to come first."  
  
*Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal*  
  
"My friendship is already over with Inuyasha, and after this weekend it will be over with Kagome as well."  
  
*The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life to tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
Sometimes I feel like giving up*  
  
His only fear his losing his temper again. He hadn't meant to hurt Kagome today and he had. The girl always seemed to push his buttons yet he still held feelings for her in his heart.  
  
*Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal*  
  
He didn't want Kikyo to win, but after today he knew she had won.  
  
*The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
Because one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to win  
So I chose to fight  
To fight*  
  
Then again maybe she hadn't won. He was still willing to fight. However the duty to his family was weighting down on him, making life and fighting pointless. For right now he didn't have a choice.  
  
*Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal*  
  
Koga put is truck in reverse and then speed out of the parking lot. He had a lot of thinking to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Then again he knew that if he fought Kikyo with what she wanted him to do she would break his mothers heart, with his dirty secret.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
He back was now against a wall and he wasn't sure what to do. Accept just to follow through with Kikyo's plan. No matter how much it hurt him or his friends.  
  
(A/N: Yay I'm done. I hope this chapter answers some questions for some of you guys. Ja ne! InuShemeeko) 


	7. The Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own him, I don't own him. You got it?  
  
Title: **A Darkness Inside  
** ** Chapter 7: The Warning**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko_  
  
Kagome smiled to herself she had everything she ever wanted. Graduation was now two and a half months away; Sota was out of the hospital and doing well. Inuyasha and she where engaged she had everything. Well everything but her father.  
  
_ 'Oh dad why did you have to leave us?'_  
  
A pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her. She then smiled at their gentleness  
  
"What'cha thinking about beautiful?"  
  
Then as if he had read her mind, he answered for her.  
  
"You're thinking about your father again aren't you?"  
  
Kagome sighed, she hated it when he was right. However it never meant she loved him less.  
  
"You know me all to well you know that."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he answered her.  
  
"Yeah, so is there something wrong with it?"  
  
Kagome's reply was simple.  
  
"No."  
  
She giggled as Inuyasha started to nibble on one of her ear lopes.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it we have a party to get ready for."  
  
"No we don't...Sango and Miroku do...it's their spring party not ours.  
  
Inuyasha said as his lips trailed down her neck. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha continued to kiss her neck.  
  
"I need a shower Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's lips kissed her left cheek.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Kagome's face turned red at his request.  
  
"Inuyasha. I can't believe you would ask me something like that. We're not even married yet."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged it off again.  
  
"So I don't see what the big deal is? We're going to be in a year from now. Beside it's not like I'm going to be seeing something I don't see every night now."  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha did have a point. She also knew that if she stayed too much longer with Inuyasha that they would never leave the room today.  
  
However, twenty minutes later Kagome found herself standing under a warm burst of water. With Inuyasha standing behind her as the water poured over their bodies. Inuyasha was now nibbling on the side of her neck, his hand were now tracing the curves of her hips. Shivers ran up Kagome's spine as she felt her body start to become aroused, a moan escaping her lips as she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, we really shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't have even slept together."  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was to busy tasting Kagome with his lips. His mouth soon met with Kagome's. His tongue slowly and gently asking for entrance into her mouth, Kagome answered his call by parting her lips allowing him to explore inside. Their tongues then soon seemed to be doing a strange exotic dance within each other's mouths. The kiss was broken when both of their bodies were screaming for oxygen.  
  
"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it. We are engaged so what difference does it make what we do? Sesshomaru was our age when he and Rin slept together, and Rin was only seventeen."  
  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha continued to kiss her neck and then moved to kiss her shoulder. That's it there was only one way to explain the wonderful blissful feeling she was feeling. She was in heaven or at least it felt like it when she was with Inuyasha.  
  
"That's not...the point I...I was trying to make."  
  
Kagome said in between gasps. It was amazing what one person, when desired, could cause you to do. Inuyasha smirked at the control he had over Kagome. However he remembered the control Kagome had over him at times. He remembered the first day he's seen her. He had been so taken with her that, when she had asked him to sit with her. Inuyasha had lost all feeling in his legs and had crashed into the ground. Kagome had giggled at him at first telling him he was very silly for falling into the ground. If he thought about it, this hadn't changed all that much.  
  
Inuyasha's voice became soft and caring as he spoke from his heart.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you it won't happen."  
  
Kagome's violet eyes held doubt in them. Sure she wanted kids someday just not now. Sesshomaru had been their age sure but Rin had been a year younger then she was. Being pregnant at a young age like that wasn't easy, or so Rin have told her. She never really did go into every thing that happened with Bradley. Kagome then smiled to herself, no not yet, she wasn't really to have a baby just yet. However, having a baby that looked like Inuyasha didn't sound so bad.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's little sister Toki, as well as Rin and Sesshomaru's now three yr. old daughter Yumi, were both adorable. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she thought to herself.  
  
_'Yes, one day I want two daughters just like Toki and Yumi, a son in Inuyasha's image wouldn't be bad either.'_  
  
Her smiled didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha as his wet hands slid with fluid motion down to her hips. Which caused him to raise an eyebrow as he spoke.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kagome? Hmm, tell me."  
  
Kagome's smile only grew.  
  
"Oh you know just stuff. Just thinking about what my future will be like with you when we marry next year. Unless you think I shouldn't."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head his silvery locks were now matted to his head and back.  
  
"Not thinking is good for you. I was doing it too. I was thinking that you were right, we have to get ready for later on today."  
  
Inuyasha smirked to himself.  
  
_ 'Even though what I really want is to climb in bed with you and never have to get up again, not like that's going to happen. Ok note to self, need to spend less time with Miroku. I think I'm starting to turn into him.'_  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha realized that Kagome had turned off the shower and was squeezing water out of her hair. She then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek as she stepped out of the shower. Drying his hair quickly and wrapping the towel around his waist, Inuyasha took off after Kagome.  
  
"Hey did I say I was finished in the shower?"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she brushed and blow-dried it.  
  
"No, but I was so I got out. So deal with it."  
  
She then playfully stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then smirked as he ran toward Kagome.  
  
"Alright that's it, you're going to get it now, no mercy either."  
  
Kagome screamed and started to giggle as Inuyasha tackled her to the bed and started to tickle her. By now Kagome was laughing so hard she could defend herself. Inuyasha himself started to laugh as he looked down at Kagome's giggling form. Her breathing coming out in pants as she tried to talk.  
  
"Inu...Yasha, stop...it. That's ...not fair."  
  
Inuyasha smiled lightly at Kagome as he spoke,  
  
"Hey all's fair in love and war."  
  
Kagome smack Inuyasha in the arm as she looked over at the clock on Inuyasha's bed stand. She then brought her violet orbs came back and locked with Inuyasha mismatched eyes.  
  
"Um...don't you and Miroku have a meet today for track?"  
  
At the sound of the word track something seemed to click on inside of Inuyasha brain.  
  
"Aw, crap I forgot about the track meet today."  
  
In an instant Inuyasha was up and hopping into his boxers and then gray track shorts and then his sweats. He then slipped his track shirt over his head. Inuyasha then proceeded to pull his long sliver locks into a ponytail. That's when he heard his mother call to him.  
  
"Inuyasha dear, Miroku's here."  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha swirl around looking for his track jacket, which she then handed to him. He then wrapped his arm around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"I love you and I will see you tonight I promise."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded back to him as she watched him run through the door. She fell back onto the bed as she heard Inuyasha's hurried feet run down the steps.  
  
"Come on Miroku. We're going to be late. See ya mom!"  
  
With the slam of the front door both Inuyasha and Miroku were gone. Kagome then sighed to herself.  
  
_'Well, I guess can help Sango get ready for tonight now.'_  
  
Five minutes later Kagome was dressed in blue Capri's and a green and white button-up shirt, when Inuyasha's cell phone started barking.  
  
_ 'Hmm, I wonder who would be calling Inuyasha's cell phone now?'  
_  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's dresser and picked up his phone. The phone read Caller Unknown. She then very slowly pressed talk as she brought the phone to her talk and spoke into it.  
  
"Um...hello?"  
  
The low yet high sound of a man's voice spoke to her on the other side.  
  
"Kagome...you have to listen to me, you got it."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in confusion when the man spoke her name, who was this guy and how did he know her?  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
The voice continued to talk.  
  
"I can't tell you. Now please just listen to me. You could go to the party tonight. You'll be in danger if you do. I'm already dead so please go home or lock yourself in Inuyasha's room. Hell, tell his puppy- ship that you're sick. Just please don't go to the party, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
At the sound of the name his puppy ship, Kagome realized whom she had been talking too.  
  
"Kouga is that you? What's going on? Why don't you what me to go tonight?"  
  
The line remained silent for a while before the voice spoke again.  
  
"Hey, Kagome I'm sorry, for everything. Tell your jerk the same thing."  
  
There was a click as the line fell silent, pulsing dead air is all that greeting Kagome's ears.  
  
"Kouga. Kouga wait, what's going on?"  
  
(**A/N:** Sorry yes I know you all hate me now, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you guys enjoyed, Stay tuned to see if Kagome heeds her callers warning and What! Kouga is all battered and bruised I wonder what happened to him? Thanks for reading you guys are the best. Tainted InuShemeeko.) 


	8. The Girl Who Cried

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor have I ever owned InuYasha.

(**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back well I've been here so I guess this story is back. I've had writer's block with this story. I've decide to spilt this chapter into two part so this is part one and part two will be Ch. 9. I think that's all for now.)

**Chapter 8: The Girl Who Cried**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kagome slowly sat Inuyasha's cell phone down as she thought about what Kouga had just told her.

_"Kagome, you can go to the party if you want, but you'll be in danger if you do."_

What could have Kouga been talking about? This was her best friend's spring break party. There was no way she was going to miss it. She would be surround by people she knew, so why would she be in danger? No matter how she looked at it there was something going on.

"Well Kouga, you may think you can scare me, but it's not going to work."

She then walked to Inuyasha's closet. On the left side of it Mrs. Tenseiga had placed a few dresses inside for her. Kagome chose the white one with yellow flowers on it.

"This one will work; the skirt comes to my knees so it won't be that short on me."

She laid the dress on the bed, just as she heard Sango yell for her.

"Kagome are you up there?"

Kagome looked up at the door before answering her.

"I'm coming Sango, be there in a second."

Without a second thought, Kagome headed out of Inuyasha room and down the stair to greet her friend. Tonight was going to be so much fun; it would be the last time all of their friends would get together before they graduated in four months. Kagome was happier then she had been for a long time. Nothing could dampen her spirits now.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A smooth voice spoke to Kouga as he was picked up off of the ground.

"Kouga, Kouga, Kouga what am I going to do with you. You disobeyed an order given to you by Naraku's step-daughter. That's not right you know, and it's a crime that deserves punishment."

Kouga's blue eyes looked defiantly up at the men looking down at him. They both disgusted him. His eyes darted over to the heavy one and then back to the one that was holding his face in his hands.

"Go to hell you bastard."

Kouga looked over at the heavy man about twenty years old.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. What's your brother going to think when he finds out that you were involved in the kidnapping and murder of his best friend's soon to be sister in law. I figure that he isn't going to be to please with you, is he Manten?"

Manten suddenly lunged forward and struck Kouga across the face.

"Shut up you ingrate, you speak of lies for my brother will never know of my involvement here."

Kouga glared over at the older man as he began to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny Ehiko?"

The man Kouga had addressed as Ehiko stepped out of the shadows. His chestnut eyes, filled with malice and pleasure, his shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Why I am laughing at you Kouga, your face seems to have lost your handsomeness; what a shame. Perhaps I should pay a visit to your little Ayame's house?"

A sudden fire leapt into Kouga's eyes at the sound of Ayame's name, causing him to lunge forward at Ehiko only to be held back by other men.

"You leave her out of this! It's bad enough that you have your eyes set on Sesshomaru's wife."

Ehiko walked with confident in his step toward Kouga. He then pulled out a knife and placed it under Kouga's chin.

"Yes, I did until I found out that she is five months pregnant with their second child. Unlike my poor misguided cousin, I don't like it when the stakes involved the life of an innocent child. Naraku is very aware of this as well. As long as your little Ayame doesn't get in my way..."

He then ran the blade across Kouga's left cheek and then his right as he continued to speak.

"I won't be force to hurt her."

His chestnut eyes seemed to dance as he watched the blood seep out of the cuts on his cheeks and then down his face.

"I _so_ enjoy inflicting pain."

Without warning Ehiko plunged the knife into Kouga's right shoulder. His eyes gleamed at the sound as he pulled it out.

"Now, see didn't that feel better. I believe I'll play with Miss Higurashi a bit before I end her life."

Kouga smirked as he looked up at Ehiko.

"You harm one hair on Kagome's head and Inuyasha will be the one inflicting pain on your pretty face. Probably worst then whatever Sesshomaru did to your cousin."

Kouga's words didn't go unheard; however Ehiko's response was a mere laugh before he kicked him in the ribs.

"Now if you would excuse me I have date with Miss Higurashi and a Miss Takeshi. I want to make sure I'm the first one to the party. By the time I'm finished with her she'll wish she had never met the Tenseiga family. When that is finished I will have finished Miss Miko's wishes. Sweet dreams Kouga old friend."

Kouga growl he fought against the men holding him, trying to get to Ehiko.

"You bastard, When Inuyasha is through with you, you'll wish you were dead."

Just has Kouga had gained some freedom, something cold and hard hit him in the back of the head, causing him to suddenly fall into darkness. Ehiko then glanced down at Kouga's unconscious body.

"No my dear Kouga, when I'm through with my orders, it shall be Miss. Higurashi and Inuyasha Tenseiga who will be wishing they were dead, not I."

His dark gleaming chestnut eyes shot over to Manten for a brief moment.

"Manten, dispose of this trash that is in front of me, I wish to look at it no longer."

Manten quickly nodded his head as he bent down to pick up Kouga's seemly lifeless body from the floor.

"As you wish Ehiko."

"Sesshomaru and InuTaisho Tenseiga, I shall make you pay for what you had ever done to my family. I shall destroy you with my very hands. Then we shall see who has the upper hand. Yes very soon indeed."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku frowned at his best friends as he watched him pace in front of the bleachers. Inuyasha had been like this for the last twenty minutes.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop your pacing there won't be any ground left to walk on, let alone run on."

He received nothing but a 'keh' from Inuyasha. Which Miroku had learned was never a good thing.

"Just because she didn't answer your cell phone when you called, it does mean anything. Their women, I'm sure Kagome just forgot to take it with her."

Inuyasha's gold and violet eyes were now hidden by his silver bangs as he smirked at Miroku.

"Yeah you're probably right, but why is it that neither she nor Sango are answering the phone at the house, especially when it's in the kitchen with them?"

This time Miroku was unsure what to say to his friend. It even made him start to wonder what was going on. Sango and Kagome had to be at the house, he had taken Sango to the store earlier that morning, so he knew that there would be no need to go to town.

'So where could they be that they wouldn't be answering the phone?'

To be honest the more he thought about it the more uneasy he felt about it. For as long as he had known Kagome, she had never been one to not answer the phone; no matter where she was.

"InuYasha are you getting the same feeling that I'm getting?"

InuYasha glanced quickly over at Miroku, his amber eye gleaming with unspoken anger.

"Depends Miroku, if your feeling's telling you that something isn't right at my house, then I'd say we're on the same track."

Still dressed in their track uniforms both boys took off in a run, leaving the school track behind them.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome busied herself in the kitchen helping Sango get the food ready for the party that night. She then turned to Sango as she asked,

"Sango, doesn't Miroku usually call you after he and InuYasha have a track met?"

Sango answered with a nod of her head.

"You're right Kagome, he does. I wonder why he hasn't called tonight?"

Kagome took a few steps into the living room and picked up the phone. She was baffled as she lifted the receiver up to her ear and was greeted with no dial tone.

"Well that's weird."

"What's weird Kagome?" Sango asked from her spot in the kitchen.

Kagome then walked back into the kitchen to look at her best friend.

"The house phone is dead."

Sango just shook it off.

"It could be lightning, or someone probably just hit a phone line; there is a storm brewing out there. You and I both know that there are people out there that should know how to drive and don't."

It was then that Kagome remembered that she had left Inuyasha's cell up stairs in his room.

"Oh my god, I left Inuyasha's cell phone up stair. I bet he's tried to call me a dozen times already."

She then turned and ran up the stairs to Inuyasha's bed room. Once there, she picked up his cell from the bed where she had left it, and opened the balcony doors as she watched the storm cloud close in around her.

"Six messages from Inuyasha, he is so going to kill me when he gets home."

She stiffened as she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Nonsense Miss. Higurashi, that would be my job. Now if you're a good girl I won't have to hurt your friend that's down stairs."

Kagome felt trapped. What could she do? If she screamed Sango would hear her and come to find her. Yet the scream was already there in her lungs and the man behind her must have felt it as well, for just as she was about to scream she felt a soft cloth press quickly against her mouth and nose. The smell of ammonia quickly took over her senses causing her to become dizzy right before she fell into darkness.

"Now to set the trap for Inuyasha and to get those other friends of yours out of the way; I promise you when you wake up you'll be wishing you had never met this family."

Or at least that what the man in the shadows thought would happen.

**TBC**

(**A/N:** Okay next up: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walk into a trap. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho come home to find a note cover in blood. Inuyasha then realizes that the one person he saw as an enemy was really an ally.

My drawing challenge is still up you can email me at InuVixen21

Hope you enjoyed it.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


End file.
